


Something's Happening | Sanders Sides

by 29Snails



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders as Paranoia, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Lonely Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Post-Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), Pre-Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29Snails/pseuds/29Snails
Summary: Everyone in the Mindscape has a nice life where they all appear to get along. However, whether this will last quickly becomes uncertain when something seems to be wrong with King Romulus.The writing isn't perfect since this is the first major thing I've ever written, and it's just for fun, but hope you enjoy. :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & King Creativity | Romulus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

TW/CW: Unsympathetic Patton, crying  
(Tell me if there is anything is should add to this list)

“King Romulus!” Deceit called with a smile on his face as he entered the room. However, his smile quickly faded when he saw that the King was sitting on the bed with tears running down his face. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied with feigned confidence, wiping the tears away, “I just have a headache.”  
“Well, the others wanted me to tell you that dinner’s done, but if you aren’t feeling well I won’t make you go.”  
“It’s fine, I’ll come to dinner,” he said as he stood, approaching Deceit and giving him a kiss on the cheek. They quietly walked together to the dining room, hand in hand.  
As soon as they arrive, they’re cheerfully greeted by Patton. “King! I’m so glad you could come to dinner.”  
“Well, of course I could come,” he said as he grabbed some food for himself, Deceit doing the same. Logan had already gotten his dinner, greeting the others with a wave as they took their seats at the table.  
“So, what have my kiddos been up to today?”  
Logan answered first, calmly stating, “I spent most of my time reading and working out Thomas’ schedule for this week.”  
“That sounds… fun?” Logan rolled his eyes at the statement as Patton continued, “How about you, King?”  
“Oh, y’know,” he laughed, “I spent most of my time doing some top secret stuff in the imagination,” he chuckled, “and hanging out with Dee. Otherwise, I didn’t really do anything. I’m sad to say, my day has been quite uneventful.”  
Pat nods, "Well, sounds like you had fun and did some productive things to me. I'm proud of you kiddo!"  
Romulus smiled with a chuckle. "Thanks Pat. Hey, Deceit, how was your day?"  
"Oh, my day was fine. I mostly just relaxed in my room and did my work."  
Pat glanced at Deceit, "And that's all?" Deceit nodded, but before he could verbally respond, Patton cut him off. "And answer me without your gloves."  
Deceit's gloves were very important to him. Before he had the gloves, he could only speak the truth. He still represented Thomas's deceitfulness back then, of course, but he also represents the truth, and the distinction between those two concepts. However, he was often taken advantage of because of his inherent truthfulness, and King Romulus didn’t like that.  
Eventually, the King devised what he saw as an ingenious solution to this problem, and that’s when he made Deceit’s gloves. As long as Deceit wears the gloves, he can lie easily. Ever since he was given his gloves, he has lied quite often to anyone he doesn’t fully trust.  
This tendency towards deceit is what earned him his name. Patton hadn’t been particularly fond of Deceit’s new found ability to lie, and had begun calling him that. It just ended up sticking since, before then, he hadn’t really had a proper name as he’d been reluctant to share his true name.  
“I’m not comfortable with that.” he responded, continuing to eat his food.  
Patton sighed, “You’d have no reason to be uncomfortable if you were telling me the truth.”  
Deceit shrank into his seat. “I just don’t like it when you invade my privacy…”  
“It’s not an invasion of privacy, now give me,” he’s promptly cut off by King.  
“Patton, please just let him be.”  
“No. He needs to understand that telling the truth is important.” King just responded with a nod as Pat continued. “Now, Deceit, give me your hands.”  
He held out his hands to Patton, who quickly removed his gloves. “What else did you do today, Deceit?” He had a slightly harsh tone, imperceptible to anyone who didn’t know him well.  
“I… I went to the dark side of the mindscape. Where I’m not supposed to go.”  
“Of course you did…” He put Deceit’s gloves in his pocket. “Once you’re finished eating, go to your room.”  
The four of them ate in silence for a while, until Logan spoke up. “May I go back to my room to do some work, Patton?”  
Patton responded with a nod, and Logan promptly sank out after putting his dishes in the sink. Not long after, Deceit finished his food and quickly headed to his room as well. King stuck around for a bit longer, chatting with the remaining side.  
The moment Dee was in his room, he sat down on the floor and stared at the wall. He started to feel the all too familiar, but unwelcome, pressure behind his eyes, accompanied by a flood of emotion. A sob escaped his lips, despite him trying his hardest to fight it. He didn’t like to cry and feel this weak, but he couldn’t help it. The unfair control Patton had over him was just too overwhelming to handle.  
For a while, however long it was he couldn't tell, he was too overwhelmed by his frustration and fear to move from his spot on the floor. Eventually, he managed to gain the motivation to stand, taking off his hat and jacket. He wasn’t crying anymore, instead feeling hollow and lifeless.  
He took off his shirt and gasped when he noticed a patch of scales starting to form on his left arm. He really is a monster, he thought to himself, just like the others would always tell him.  
Tears began to run down his face, but he didn’t notice as he quickly finished changing and curled up in bed. Exhausted, he decided he’d sleep for now and handle this later.  
Meanwhile, Romulus had finally finished talking with Patton. The gloves held tightly in his hand, he headed towards Deceit’s room. He flung the door open before walking over and kneeling down beside the bed. He set the gloves down and gently held Dee’s hand, careful not to wake him. Despite this, he watched as the other side’s eyes opened. “Oh, hi King.”  
“Hey, are you okay? I got you your gloves back, by the way.”  
He shook his head, “I’ll get better, just overwhelmed.” He slipped on his gloves. King suddenly winced, grabbing his head. Dee quickly sat up, “Are you alright? You haven’t been yourself today.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Lay down.” He moved aside, making room on the bed. King did just that, wrapping his arms around Deceit. Both of them dozed off shortly after.  
(1053 words)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TW/CW: The split, cursing

When Deceit woke up, he was unpleasantly surprised when he noticed that King was gone. Figuring he’d just gone to do something, he started his morning normally, heading to the bathroom to shower. What he didn’t expect was to discover King laying on his bathroom floor.

“Uh, buddy, are you okay?” He asked, kneeling down on the floor. Romulus sat up, shaking his head. He looked like he’d been crying. Dee continued, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I still don't know, I just feel terrible.”

“Do you wanna talk to Logan about it? He’s smart. Maybe he’ll know what’s wrong?” He cupped the other side’s cheek in his hand.

“Uh, sure, I guess.” He patted Dee’s head, causing him to take on a more annoyed expression as they both stood and began walking. To their dismay, however, Logan knew just as much as them. They decide to go watch a movie and relax, since Romulus isn’t feeling great, and head to the living room. Everything seems fine until a scream rings out across the mindscape.

Logan and Patton rush to the living room, immediately perplexed by what they are faced with. There are two strangers, along with Deceit, on their couch. Deceit looked horrified. One of the strangers was a rather regal looking man, dressed in a red and white outfit. He looked exhausted and confused, nearly passed out against the couch. The other was wearing a green and black outfit that was so muddled with unnecessary detail that it was hard to tell what you were looking at, and he had a magnificent mustache. He was passed out against a very uncomfortable looking Deceit.

“Deceit! Who are these people?” Patton asked sternly.

A panicked, “I don’t know!” was all he got in response.

Logan interjected calmly, “Can you try to tell us what happened, Deceit?”

“We were just… sitting and he just, just exploded! I don’t know what happened!”

“Who’s he? King? He turned into these two?” Deceit nods in response, inspecting the man on his lap to make sure he isn’t dead or anything, finding that he was, in fact, alive.

Patton had a disappointed look on his face.”Deceit, these things don’t just happen. You did something.” He ripped the gloves roughly off of his hands and threw them to the floor. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, the silence piercing their ears when, finally, there was a sound.

“Nooo, kitty cat, get out of the tree...” the man in red mumbled tiredly.

“Logan... please take that guy to another room and make sure he’s okay.” Logan nodded and carefully grabbed the prince-like man, leaving the room. Deceit could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and every breath took more and more effort. What could he do? It’s not like Patton would believe a word he says. He hadn’t done it, it wasn’t his fault.

His thoughts were interrupted by Patton snapping in his face and sternly saying, “Answer me, Deceit.”

“...what?”

“Nevermind, then. Just go.” He pointed towards the stairs that lead to their rooms. Deceit just nodded, quickly running to his room. He sat down at his desk and held his face in his hands, when he noticed something under his sleeve. Pulling his sleeve up, he realized that the scales had been spreading and fast. He still had no idea why he was getting scales, and he didn’t think anyone he could ask would know either.

Taking off his shirt, he noticed how they stretched all the way from his shoulder down almost to his wrist and wondered how much farther they’d spread, an overwhelming feeling of dread coursing through him when he thought about how they wouldn’t be hidden much longer. Fow now, he’d just keep doing his job like normal, everything would be fine.

Meanwhile, the two new strangers were both starting to become more conscious. The one who wore green had given them his name, Remus, without hesitation when they asked, which startled them, considering it had taken years for them to tell eachother their names, and they didn’t even know Deceit’s yet. Patton already wasn’t too fond of Remus, considering the first thing he’d said to them was, “Where the fuck am I?” which was followed by a tangent about how many ways their ceiling fan could kill them.

The other new stranger wasn’t quite as trusting, and didn’t give them his name. For now, everyone decided that he was going by Princey. Patton seemed to greatly prefer his company over Remus’, and while Logan didn’t really mind either, he appeared to agree with Patton for the most part. The prince was much more polite than his brother, Remus, who seemed to care more about himself than the others.

Remus very quickly began to feel lonely with these new people, that is, until he met Deceit. Ever since what had happened, Patton and Logan hadn’t really talked to Deceit, and he has become quite lonely. Not that he’d be admitting that any time soon. They met a few days after the split when Remus’ curiosity got the best of him and he just had to knock on the strange door, and figure out where it led. It’d be an understatement to say that he was surprised when someone answered.

The door opened to reveal Deceit, why by now had a few visible scales on his cheek. “Hello,” he said plainly, “Do you need something?”

“Mmmh, yeah, I do. I need you~.”

Deceit rolled his eyes and started to close the door, “Get lost.”

“Wait wait wait, no no no,” Remus said quickly, pushing the door back open.

“What is it you want, then?”

“I’m just lonely, nobody else here gives a shit about me.”

“Oh, alright, come in, then, I guess.”

Remus smiled and stepped into the room, “Yeah, I don’t even have a room. It’s not fair, my brother has one.”

“That’s weird... we all have one.” He sat on the neatly made bed, watching as Remus sat down on the floor.

He shrugged, “It’s whatever. Hey, what's your name?”

“Oh! I’m Remus, Thomas’ creativity! And you are?”

“Just call me Deceit. Forgive me, I’m very out of the loop about what’s going on, but I thought the other guy was Creativity?”

“Yeah, also me though.” He smiled carefully inspecting every inch of Deceit’s room.

“Huh. So, if you don’t have a room, where are you sleeping? Where are you keeping your things?”

“Oh, y’know,” he let himself fall backwards, “on the floor. And I don’t really have any stuff, so no storage troubles there!”

“Remus… do you want to sleep in my room?”

He gasps and nods violently in response. Deceit briefly smiles at him as a second bunk appears on his bed. 

“Wooooah, thanks!” Remus yelled as he leaped up onto the bed. Dee just chuckled, laying down in his own bed. “Goodnight, Deceit!”

“Goodnight, Remus.”

(1149 words)


	3. Chapter 3

TW/CW: Cursing, Unsympathetic Patton

For about a week, the two spent most of their time hidden away in Deceit’s room, very clearly unwelcome whenever they left it. One day, when they’d been in the mindscape kitchen, they came back to find that Deceit’s door had completely vanished. They paced up and down the hallway, searching, but it was just… gone. Remus decided to go do something in the imagination, leaving Janus to keep looking on his own.

“What are you up to?” a voice asked from behind him. He turned to see that it was the Prince.

“None of your business, Princey.” he said simply, looking around.

“You look like something’s wrong.” He placed a hand on Deceit’s shoulder, trying to be comforting, but Deceit quickly stepped away.

“I can handle it myself,” he responded, quickly walking away. He wasn’t sure where to go, so he headed towards the imagination where Remus was. On the way, he ran into him.

“Oh, hey Dee-Dee, I was just looking for you!”

“Was there something you needed?”

“What if we checked the scary dark hallway?”

“Why would it be in there?”

“We’ve checked everywhere else, haven’t we?” Remus said matter-of-factly. Deceit just nodded in response, walking in the direction of that hallway. They quietly chatted as they walked together. However, when they’re about to head inside, they’re interrupted.

“What are you two doing here?” It was Patton.

Deceit looked to Remus before responding, “Nothing at all.”

“I doubt it,” Pat sighed, “You know what, kiddo? If you’re so interested in what’s in there, why don’t you just go in there and stay in there.”

“What?” Deceit asked, clearly in disbelief. Patton just responded by waving his hand towards the entrance to the hallway. After looking back and forth between the other two, Deceit headed in. When he noticed Remus hadn’t moved, he grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

Initially, the hallway was pitch black and freezing, but after they’d been walking blindly for around 5 minutes, they found a dimly lit room. It looked surprisingly nice, with two big couches, a table, and a tv. There were blankets strewn around the room and an empty plate on the floor. This place looked lived in.

They carefully wandered further in. A kitchen came off the side of the main room, and a staircase went up to somewhere. Their thoughts are abruptly interrupted by a scream of alarm.

“Who the fuck are you!” A stranger yelled, clearly very upset by their presence. He started shaking and backed away from the two.

“Who the fuck are you!” Remus yelled back, carefully observing the new person. He wore mostly all black, with dark eyeshadow and eyeliner framing his eyes.

“Shut up, Remus.” Deceit said, waving a hand in his direction. Remus’ hand flew over his mouth and the two exchanged a confused glance he continued. “Look, whoever you are, I’m sorry that we’re invading your space, alright?”

“Yeah, an apology doesn’t cut it,” he backs up against the kitchen counter and grabs a knife, “Who are you?”

“I’m Deceit,” he said calmly, “and this is-”

“And I’m Remus!” he interrupted with a grin.

“WellI don’t see why I should trust somebody who’s name is Deceit,” he said, seemingly ignoring Remus entirely, “but you can call me… uh, Paranoia.”

“Well, Paranoia, we were kicked out of our previous home and sent to live here.”

“I never said you could live here!”

“Too bad.”

Paranoia sighed. “There’re some extra rooms upstairs, just don’t touch my room!” He yelled before heading upstairs himself, immediately being followed by Remus. Deceit chuckled before looking closer at everything in the living room.

The floors were made of a dark, almost black, wood and the walls were painted in varying shades of gray. A large, warm-toned light lit most of the room, with a few smaller lamps placed on tables in the darker corners of the spacious room. Though, not much could distract him from the chaos of this place. Various objects peppered every shelf and table in a disorganized way, and some of the tables visibly hadn’t been cleaned at all recently.

It bothered him quite a bit, so he took it upon himself to clean up the place. He started by collecting the dishes and empty cups and taking them into the kitchen, carefully placing them on the counter. After checking a few cabinets he managed to find some dish soap and a sponge, and got to work carefully cleaning off each dish. He hummed to himself, content.

Once he was finished with that, he folded all of the blankets and placed them into a neat pile on a mostly empty table. After wiping down the tables and cleaning the floor, he decided he was finished. There was more to clean, of course, but he didn’t want to move everything and inconvenience Paranoia. However, he soon remembered that he hadn’t really cleaned the kitchen, except for doing the dishes, and decided to head there and see what it was like.

Midway through reorganizing the cabinets, he’s interrupted, “Hey, what are you doing???”

“I’m cleaning. What’s it look like I’m doing?”

“Touching all of my things!”

He rolls his eyes and closes the cabinet, “I’ll stop.”

“Your friend won’t leave me alone.”

“Sounds like him. Get used to it.”

“You’re unhelpful.”

“Oh, and cleaning your entire house isn’t helpful?”

“Shut up!” Paranoia yelled as he sat down on a stool beside the counter. “Can we talk? About why you’re here?”

He nods, taking a seat beside Paranoia, who moved his chair away a few inches. “Well, there’s three other sides living in another part of the mind palace. And we don’t like them.”

“There’s more?”

He nods, “Yeah, Patton, Logan, and some prince dude.”

“Why don’t you like them?”

“Patton’s a bitch, Logan’s always on Patton’s side of things, and, well, nothing’s wrong with the other guy, really. He’s actually pretty nice.”

Paranoia leaned on the counter, “So they kicked you out?”

“Well, not exactly-”

“Well that’s what you said earlier!”

“I don’t know if he was serious or not, but Patton told us to go here. And, frankly, I’d rather run away down a strange hallway than deal with him every day.”

“That’s fair.”

Deceit gives him a weird look, thinking to himself, ‘Everything I’ve said and that’s the only thing you agree with?’ He stands up from his seat, saying, “I’m going to check out those extra rooms you told me about,” and leaving before Paranoia has a chance to respond.

He walks upstairs, immediately noticing the door that looked just like his old door. He was filled with relief, as well as confusion, when it opened to reveal his room, exactly as he left. The mystery of how and why it moved bothered him, but that was overshadowed by the relief that his things were okay and that he had an excuse to not go back to the light side. He laid down on his bed and just took some time to relax.

(1169 words)


	4. Chapter 4

Logan, Patton, and the Prince sat together at the dining room table. They just ate, mindlessly chattering about inconsequential, superficial topics. It’d been a few weeks since the split and everything had finally seemed to settle down. All of them seemed content, until Princey spoke up in a more serious tone, lacking some of his usual confidence.

“Can I tell you guys something..?”

“Of course you can, kiddo!” Patton said with a smile.

He was quiet for a moment, a piercing silence filling the room while the other two stared at him expectantly. “...My name is Roman.”

Patton came over and hugged Roman tightly, and Logan spoke up, “Thank you for telling us, Roman.”

The rest of their meal was more energetic than usual, a positive energy filling the room.

Later that night, Roman was sitting in his room trying to think of ideas. However, his mind quickly wandered to the more serious things going on. Remus and Deceit had been gone for weeks and, as far as he knew, nobody had any idea what had happened to then. Their jobs were still being carried out, so apparently they were still somewhere, but otherwise any trace of them ever existing seemed to be gone. He missed them, but the other two didn’t seem to care about their disappearance at all.

He wanted to search for them, of course he did, one of them was his own brother after all, but Patton insisted that he shouldn’t. He snuck out once to search but didn’t find anything, and hasn’t tried again since. They had been strangers to him, he’d only known them for a few days, but they seemed nice. That is, until he started hearing the stories. One day he decided to ask Patton about them, and, according to Pat, Deceit was a manipulative liar and Remus never had anything nice to say and would force terrible images into your thoughts. That didn’t seem quite right, but why would Patton lie about something like that?

However, his thoughts were interrupted and his mind was quickly cleared when he heard voices outside his room. He opened the door to see Patton down the hall arguing with Deceit, Remus, and… a stranger? His curiosity got the best of him as he quickly headed to the group.

Patton quickly moved so he was between Roman and the others, “Roman, please go back to your room for now.”

Deceit glanced at Patton before making eye contact with Roman, “Oh, so your name is Roman? It’s nice, I like it.”

“I… thank you,” Roman said with a smile, maintaining eye contact.

Deceit didn’t say anything else, simply keeping his intense gaze locked on Roman. When Patton realized Roman wasn’t leaving, he sighed and continued his lecture to the dark sides. “Anyway, Deceit, can you and your friends please leave?”

Patton was abruptly cut off by Roman, “Hey, who’s that?” he asked, motioning to the side he didn’t recognize.

Instead of responding, Paranoia steps further behind Remus in an attempt to hide, Remus noticing and quickly assisting him in his hiding. Everyone’s heads quickly turn to the noise of another door opening and revealing Logan. “Can you all please quiet down… wait. Why are they here, Patton?”

“They were just leaving,” Patton responded sternly.

Remus laughed, “No we weren’t!”

Logan glanced curiously at Paranoia, “Is that a new side?”

Deceit gave him an unsure nod, ”I guess you could call him that,” he said, turning to Paranoia, “Care to introduce yourself?”

“I’m... I’m Paranoia,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Paranoia, I’m Logan.”

Patton shot Logan a gentle glare, while Paranoia just stood there, stunned by Logan showing him basic human kindness. Patton then turned to Janus, a challenging look in his eyes, “So, where’d you get all those scales, Deceit? You didn’t have those last time I saw you.”

You could tell by the look on Deceit’s face that Patton had mentioned a sensitive topic, and Roman seemed concerned. “Patton, why did you bring that up?” Roman asked tentatively.

“Just be quiet Roman,” he responded, repeating himself when Roman looked like he was going to speak again.

However, Patton was abruptly cut off by some sort of invisible force, unintentionally covering his mouth the same way Remus had before. Strange. “We’re leaving,” Deceit said loudly, with a slight waver to his voice, “Goodbye!” He quickly sank out, followed by a confused and reluctant Remus and Paranoia.

(745 words)


	5. Chapter 5

TW: cursing

Remus watched his friend calmly sit down on the couch and gave him a look of concern, “What was that about, Deceit?”

“It’s nothing Remus,” he took a deep breath, “I’m fine.”

“Uh, okay,” he said, grabbing Paranoia and carrying him despite the fact that he clearly was trying to escape Remus’ grasp.

“What are you planning on doing with him?”

“Just hang out,” Remus said as he shrugged.

“Can’t we hang out in the living room?” Paranoia asked, his voice overflowing with playful annoyance.

“Oh! Good idea!” Remus exclaimed, tossing the other side onto the couch, nearly hitting Deceit, before squeezing in between them.

“So, Deceit…” Paranoia began in a mischievous tone, “You seemed real interested in the red guy.”

“First of all, his name is Roman. And, secondly, I don’t know what you mean.”

“You can’t tell me you weren’t trying to flirt with him.”

Deceit’s face quickly turned a shade of red, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ooooo,” Remus and Paranoia said in unison like they were children, giggling.

Remus pointed accusingly at Deceit, “You like my brother!”

“I don’t like Roman!”

Paranoia chuckled, “Liar!”

Deceit held his face in his hands, hiding his increasing blush. Remus took the opportunity to steal his hat.

“Hey! Don’t touch my shit!”

“Too late!” Remus yelled, jumping over the back of the couch and running away from the couch.

“Come back here you ass!” Deceit called back, chasing after him.

The two ran upstairs, arguing loudly as they did so. Meanwhile, Paranoia walked calmly towards the kitchen, “I’m getting snacks! What do y’all want?”

“Popcorn!”

“Can I have some perfume?!”

“Gotcha!” Paranoia said, putting on his headphones as he got them their snacks and plopped back down on the couch. He waited patiently, snacking on some popcorn while he enjoyed his music.

Eventually, the two returned, and Deceit had his hat back. Remus continuously tried to steal it again, but Deceit kept one hand gripped tightly on it and would hiss every time Remus got too close.

Suddenly but casually, Deceit continued the earlier conversation, “Well you’d be lying if you denied the fact that you kept stealing glances at Logan.”

Paranoia looked offended, “I did not!”

“And the reaction you had to him just introducing himself? Priceless,” He grinned, “I think—”

“Don’t.”

“I think you like Logan.”

Paranoia turned bright red, “You motherfucker! I don’t even know the guy.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t think he’s hot.”

Remus just watched silently, pure amusement on his face.

“I absolutely do not! But you definitely think Roman’s hot!”

Deceit turned even redder, “I fucking don’t!”

“Why else would you stare at him so much?”

Remus suddenly grinned, shaking his hands in anticipation before shouting out, “I’m gonna go tell Roman!”

“Remus!”

“Byeeeee!” Remus yelled as he left too fast for the others to stop him.

On the light side of the mindscape, Roman was just minding his own business and making some tea in the kitchen. He carefully poured the hot water into his cup, then watched the tea brew as he waited.

He was quite perplexed when he saw a hand reach over his shoulder and steal his drink, and shocked when he saw it was his brother— back on the light side again.

“Hi Roman!”

“What are you doing here??” he said, quickly summoning his sword.

Remus laughed, summoning his morning star and saying, “Oh, dear brother, I didn’t plan to fight you! Unless you wanna… hehe. I’m just a messenger.”

“And what message do you have for me?”

“Hmm…” he took a sip of Roman’s tea, “Maybe I won’t tell you.”

“Hey, bitch, now I wanna know!”

“Wanna hang out? Wanna get everyone to hang out?”

“Why?”

“Pleeeease? Just come over?”

“Fine. Just don’t tell Patton.”

Remus giggled mischievously, running towards the dark side of the mindscape and dragging his brother with him. Even if Roman hadn’t wanted to come with, he didn’t really have a choice. A few minutes later, they arrive at the door and Roman is out of breath.

“Remus, why did you bring that here??” Deceit asked, gesturing towards Roman.

“Felt like it!” Remus responded with a cheerful and mischievous grin, shoving Roman into one of their closets.

“Remus!”

Remus skips over to Deceit, “What is it double Dee?” He picks up Deceit and drapes him over his shoulder.

“Remus!”

He tosses the unwilling side into the closet, “Seven minutes in heaven!”

“What the fuck Remus!” Roman and Deceit yell in unison.

(749 words)


End file.
